News Team 13 offers more news every night starting Monday on IBC 13
January 3, 2014 Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso Now in a longer running time of 45 minutes, your daily dose of information and current events delivered by the dedicated news teams in the national late-night newscast now offers more news, more information and more features every night beginning this Monday (January 6) by moving to a new timeslot. As the day's headlines and top stories in and outside of the country delivered first-hand by dominating the late-night newscast landscape, News Team 13 offers the most comprehensive news, truthful and straightforward reporting of the day's events, and citizen journalism. News Team 13 is anchored by the formidable tandem of multi-awarded veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza and multi-awarded news anchor Amelyn Veloso, two of today's most respected and outstanding broadcast journalists. Since its inception in August 8, 2011, News Team 13 has dominated the late-night viewing public all the news from all platforms that defined the day by providing an in-depth look and views at the hottest news of national interest, current events and burning issues. Led by its anchors who reads and gathers the news—Jay and Amelyn—''News Team 13'' banners the current events and aims to analyze the hottest issues gathered by its anchors and more than 50 reportorial teams of IBC News and Current Affairs that are deployed across the country. Keeping itself abreast with the most comprehensive news delivered every night, News Team 13 also offers the daily segment Tapatan, a debate on the air where Jay debates on the hottest issues of the day as a combination of tele-symposium and public debate, opposing sides of an issue offered face-to-face with well-known personalities delivered as supporters and frontliners behind them and also the telephone survey that counts viewer opinion on current issues; IBC Weather Center, anchored by Alvin Pura, offers the weather updates from PAGASA and serves as the weather condition; Global Round Up, where Jay gives an international report as a round-up on the international scene from outside the country; IBC Sports Center, anchored by Anthony Suntay. one of the premier sportscasters in the country. focusing on the latest in the world of sports and the results of the PBA and NBA games; and Seeing Stars where Veloso gives a round-up on the entertainment scene with the stars of TV and movie industry by offering the biggest names in showbiz. Other segments that incliude: Negoshow, business features: Coolinarya, food features; Cooltura, a glimpse of Filipino culture, and Sponta-News, events and places. As the multi-awarded veteran broadcaster and head of the most aggressive IBC News and Current Affairs, Jay also hosts radio commentary debate program Tapatan (Monday to Friday, 8 to 10 a.m. on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386). Also, he worked for the network as supervising producer and consultant. As for Veloso, she is a season journalist who also has the morning news anchor and correspondent of Solar News Channel, the 24-hour UHF news channel of RPN. At News Team 13, Amelyn has always deliver the news every night. News Team 13 airs weeknights at 11 p.m. on IBC 13.